earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Improvised Interrogation
Characters * Tot Rodor * Sam Simeon * Angel O'Day * Bette Kane Location * Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Gotham City, NJ * August 10th 2017, 2301 EST VOX Archive * Tot Rodor: limping footsteps What's all this now? I didn't say you could park in my garage... and I certainly didn't tell you to bring that biggun in here! * Angel O'Day: Oh, hush now, old man. You're going to hurt Sam's feelings. * Tot Rodor: He doesn't have feelings... He's an animal. Sorry, Sam. No offense. * Angel O'Day: You're apologizing for offending someone you say doesn't have feelings? * Tot Rodor: I'm an old man. I don't need to make sense... just like you don't need to make so much expletive noise! Goodness! The whole neighborhood is going to be beating on my door. * Sam Simeon: It's not us... * Tot Rodor: Then what the- What is that? Is it coming from your trunk? * Angel O'Day: Yeah... We were kind of hoping we could use your interrogation cell... and maybe some truth serum? * Tot Rodor: You kidnapped someone?! And then brought them to my house?! Do you have any idea what the cops would do to me if they found out you brought a kidnap victim here? * Sam Simeon: I'm sure they'd arrest you. * Tot Rodor: Exactly- * Sam Simeon: For the explosives right there, the illegal guns over there, and the evidence of at least a dozen recent breaking and enterings over there. sniff Is that a joint in your pocket? * Tot Rodor: Hey! slapping hand I have a prescription... forged, but still... * Angel O'Day: And that doesn't even get to what's on your computer. * Tot Rodor: Fine, you made your point and now that you pointed that out and are doing nothing about it, you're my accomplices as much as I am unwillingly yours. Pop the trunk. * Angel O'Day: Would you like to hide your face? * Tot Rodor: I leave the masks for Renee and Vic... sigh This face doesn't wear masks. * Angel O'Day: click Can't improve on perfection, huh? * Tot Rodor: Kind of you to say, Ang... You're getting better with your lying. opens, scream, grunt, grapple, kick, whack, kick, scream, whack, kick, scream She looks familiar. Who is she? * Sam Simeon: Son of Batman groupie we think. body dropped on floor, silence: 2.1 seconds * Bette Kane: I'm not a groupie! I'm the secretary of the Club and the Saint's Bat-Girl. * Tot Rodor: Is that so? scoff Well, I had no idea we were in the presence of such royalty. scoff No one cares, princess. I'll go get you the interrogation cocktails. footsteps * Angel O'Day: What do you know about the Terry McGinnis kidnapping? Where are they taking him? * Sam Simeon: Tell us now before we get around to the chemicals. Believe me, it'll be much easier on you this way. * Bette Kane: It's like I told you, I'd tell you if I knew... It's just... My brain is so confused right now. I don't know what's going on. It's like... It's like things are getting hazier by the minute! * Angel O'Day: That true, Sammy? * Sam Simeon: Actually, yes. She is not being deceptive and her memories are filling with gaps and a strange fugue. It's not psychic in nature... but... hmmph... magic, maybe? * Tot Rodor: footsteps Not magic... Well, not Earthly magic... clank Vic and I studied occultism together. I learned to recognize different sorts of magic. * Angel O'Day: Yeah? And what's this one? * Tot Rodor: Never seen this kind before, but I've heard it described to me and found enough research on the dark webs to verify its existence. It's Apokalyptan. * Angel O'Day: Ain't that the alien who killed a couple Senators a while back? She is doing this to this girl? * Tot Rodor: Nah... There's a lot of Apokalyptans on Earth. * Sam Simeon: More or less than the reptilian bodysnatchers? * Tot Rodor: Ba-ha-ha! Says the telepathic gorilla from an invisible city! chuckle I'm serious... Especially, in this blasted city... In fact this whole city was built to seal an Apokalyptan bat demon in its magical prison. * Bette Kane: Barbatos? You're referring to Barbatos? He... It... Whatever... It's a demon?! * Angel O'Day: You heard of this thing before? * Bette Kane: Yes... It's the reason we took the... Ah! Lost it... What's happening to me?! * Tot Rodor: Some sort of geas, I'd wager. You broke some mystical oath and you're being punished for it. What oaths have you pledged? * Bette Kane: Magical oaths? chuckle Nothing. Seri- Uh... Well, no... I mean... Blackfire. He's had us all swear oaths in some really weird ways before. Trivia and Notes * Part of Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Beyond Crisis 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Family Secrets 1 and ObMod: Beyond Crisis 2. * The Apokalyptan that killed a bunch of Senators was Fury, as seen in Oracle Files: Fury. Links and References * ObMod: Improvised Interrogation Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Sam Simeon/Appearances Category:Angel O'Day/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Angel & Ape/Appearances Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline